


All Work And No Play Makes Blaise Frustratingly Horny

by FangQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing Kink, HP: EWE, Lingerie, M/M, One-Sided Drunk Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: Black chiffon stood out rather beautifully in contrast to his pale skin and bright hair. The camisole of sorts was cut in a babydoll style: tight under the breasts, then billowing out from there.  A pearl clasp held it all together in the center, between his pecks, and after that it opened into a v that revealed the hard lines of his stomach, down to his pelvis. It puckered out at the chest (where he didn’t have the tits to fill it), but the way it flowed down his sides, lifting a bit at the curve of his hips, was stunning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Kinkfest 2017, self prompted.
> 
> I’m usually not one to self prompt for fests, but I’d gotten this idea right around when everything started, and I knew I had to do it. A big thank you to the mods for running this lovely fest--and of course, as always, thank you to my husband, Sean, for his tireless beta work. <3

Blaise knew Draco was tipsy from the moment he heard him walk in. The Floo had flared to life in the adjacent room, followed by what sounded like him stumbling out of it, then giggling to himself. Blaise rubbed his forehead in irritation and resisted the urge to groan.

“Still working in there, love?”

“Yes,” Blaise hissed loudly in return--slowly, deliberately, determined as he was to keep his cool. Draco knew damn well he was still working; he’d told him he'd be at it all night. Recently, Blaise had been appointed clerk for one of the higher judges in the Wizengamot--one with quite the hell of a caseload. Great for his career, of course, but not so much for his personal life. It was the very reason why he hadn't been able to join his two best friends out this evening, and he was none too thrilled about it. And it had been much easier to keep up a steady pace on his work when the other male wasn’t home. Now that he _was_ here--and clearly drunk--it would be nearly impossible to concentrate on the task at hand. Draco would see to it, of that he was certain.

The sound of ruffling shopping bags floated in from the living room. What was Draco doing in there? Probably bought something frivolous, as usual. A new watch, or tie, perhaps, and now he wanted to show it to Blaise. Damnit, he really didn’t have time for this. If he shut himself in here, how long would Draco give him before simply spelling his way inside?

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” the blonde lilted gleefully from across the hall. “Just gotta figure out how I get it on…”

Blaise was just trying to think of the strongest locking charm he knew, when the unmistakable sound of a zipper coming undone met his ears. He attempted to push the--very enticing--images of his partner stripping down in the next room from his mind, to little avail. A “surprise” from Draco usually resulted in them spending the rest of the night in each other’s company, and while that was all well and good, he needed to finish with the next couple cases by morning. The stack of files beside him weren’t looking any friendlier as time went on.

“How the fuck do I…? Oh, I see.”

As his quill scratched away at the parchment in front of him, Blaise tried with all his might to ignore the burgeoning curiosity building inside him as he listened to his boyfriend struggling with...some garment, he couldn’t be sure what it was, but there was a bit of stomping and cursing that came with the process of putting it on, apparently. He was not held in suspense for _too_ long, however, because soon he heard what sounded like heels clacking on the hardwood, approaching the open door to his study. Furrowing his brow, he set his quill aside and turned in his chair to see...

Draco looked like he was fresh off the pages of a magazine, leaning casually against the doorframe as he was, a hand perched jauntily on one cocked hip. A particular sort of magazine, Blaise noted, as his eyes took in the outfit the blonde had donned. Black chiffon stood out rather beautifully in contrast to his pale skin and bright hair. The camisole of sorts was cut in a babydoll style: tight under the breasts, then billowing out from there. A pearl clasp held it all together in the center, between his pecks, and after that it opened into a v that revealed the hard lines of his stomach, down to his pelvis. It puckered out at the chest (where he didn’t have the tits to fill it), but the way it flowed down his sides, lifting a bit at the curve of his hips, was stunning. And was that a g-string he was wearing? It barely concealed his bollocks, nor his cock, even soft as it was at the moment. Nylon stockings--black to match--started mid-thigh, stretching down to...Dear Salazar, those _had_ been heels he’d heard. Sleek, black pumps. Where had he even found ones that fit? Well, he had been blessed with rather dainty feet, for a man...

“It’s technically for ladies, I know, but I figured: what could it hurt to try it out? Pansy had wanted to get something to impress that new girl she’s seeing, and, well, we were already a few glasses of wine in when we got there, so when she suggested I try them on with her, I said sure. The ladies at the shop thought it was a riot! They said this one looked the best on me.”

The darker man wet his lips, suddenly finding his mouth to be far too dry to give any coherent response. He wasn’t used to this: being the one that was phased. He liked to think he kept a respectable hold on himself and his emotions at all times, but...seeing his lover dressed in something that had been showcased in nearly all of his deepest fantasies was gradually turning him to mush.

“Like what you see?”

When his gaze travelled back up to the blonde’s face, Draco was biting his bottom lip lustfully, cheeks flushed with drink and the beginnings of arousal, and hooded eyes sparkling with mischief. To punctuate his question, his hands trailed ever-so-slowly upwards--from his hips, along the inner hem, to the ruffled cups at the top, and back again, allowing the fabric to flow like water under his fingers and across his skin. Goddamn, he was really pulling out all the stops tonight, wasn't he? Blaise’s cock was already swelling just at the sight, and he not-so-discreetly adjusted his trousers to provide it with a hint of relief. The recognition of the action was plain to see on Draco’s face, from the sly smirk that began at the corners of his mouth, to the confident flip of his lightly tousled hair. Had Draco really known the outfit would affect him this way? How? It wasn’t as if he’d ever brought it up, his little...obsession. Not because he was ashamed--honestly, this fetish of his was rather boringly tame in comparison to many others, he knew that--but because it just hadn’t occurred to him that maybe his boyfriend would be willing to play along himself. Then again, they’d been together for awhile, and good friends for so long before that...Maybe he’d just figured it out on his own. The little minx…

“I do,” he admitted quietly, having taken a breath and gotten himself at least somewhat under control. “It’s just, I have quite a lot of work to do still. Some other time?”

Draco pulled a face that said quite obviously that he wasn’t buying Blaise’s shit. There was no blaming him, really; he’d said the words as stone-faced and blasé as ever, but it wasn’t what he’d _wanted_ to say, and he’d expected the other man to pick up on that. Although, unfortunately, it was also the truth. If he stopped to do to Draco all the terribly dirty things he was now thinking about, he’d never finish, and then his boss would have his arse tomorrow. But his cheeky lover was hearing none of that, that much was clear.

“You sure about that?” The saunter in his step as he crossed the room only added to the whole effect of the lingerie. The picture was momentarily ruined, however, when he nearly tripped, wobbling in place and cursing under his breath, “Bloody--how the fuck do they _walk_ in these things?” Blaise’s chuckle at his expense distracted him long enough for Draco to climb aboard the desktop, presenting himself on his knees, planted on either side of the paper the darker man had been working on when he’d arrived. Blaise’s eyes followed the wide spread of his legs, the chiffon shifting against his thighs.

“C’mon, love,” Draco was saying in that sultry voice of his, hand reaching out to trace a fingertip along Blaise’s jaw, “you’ve been at this for hours now. I think you deserve a break; don’t you?” Blaise turned into the touch and felt the last of his resolve shatter.

In favor of answering, he leaned forward in his chair and pressed his lips to the inside of Draco’s thigh. He was egged on by the hitch of breath he heard above him, and thus he ventured a little further downwards, till he reached the top of those stockings. He kissed them tentatively at first, a shuddering sigh escaping him at the silky-smooth texture he was met with. His hands rose to grasp Draco’s hips, then travelled up, revelling in the way the fabric moved under his palms and through his fingers. Draco latched onto his shoulders when he parted his lips and flicked his tongue out to taste the nylon, licking a wet stripe from the stockings back up to that stretch of bare skin.

By the time Blaise reached his member, Draco was already fully erect and bulging out of his tiny panties. His own cock throbbed against his trousers as he mouthed at the underwear and inhaled the scent of his sex. Draco arched, a moan of his lover’s name falling from his lips, and Blaise hooked a finger into the elastic and yanked it down, revealing half of the length to his searching lips. He swallowed him, moaning in return when Draco bucked his hips and gave a pleased cry. The bitter taste of precome flooded his mouth as he swirled his tongue around the head. A surge of _need_ coursed through his veins, and he took hold of his lover’s thighs, detaching his mouth from his cock (with many regrets) and tugging.

Draco gave a yelp of surprise when his back hit the desk, but then he was purring once Blaise had settled himself between his now outstretched legs and began peppering kisses up his throat and along his jaw. He captured his lips hungrily as he ground down into him, intending to introduce him to the consequences of his choice of wardrobe this evening. He straightened up for a moment to find his wand--still tucked on the opposite side of the “finished pile”--and charm a stream of oil from the tip into his waiting hand. With two slicked fingers, he reached underneath Draco and pried away the string separating his cheeks, before circling and coating his quivering rim and pressing first one, then the other, inside.

Years of experience had told him that the moment when Draco’s moans reached a fever pitch and his nails were clawing down Blaise’s back through his shirt was when he was ready, and he quickly moved to prepare himself when the time came. He looked down at the gorgeous picture of his boyfriend, all dolled up and panting for him, and all he wanted to do was wreck him. But Draco’s blissful expression began to falter a bit, as if unsure.

“Should I…?” His hands moved to unhook the breast clasp, but Blaise’s quick response stopped him.

“No! Leave it on. Leave it all on…”

Draco was smirking again when their lips met, arching his hips to rub against Blaise’s still clothed crotch as the other fumbled with his belt. His reports would probably be a complete mess by the time they were finished, but somehow he didn't care anymore.

***

“You’re late,” Draco reminded him the following week, pouting a little even as he accepted the quick peck of hello.

“I was getting you a gift,” Blaise replied matter-of-factly, setting said white garment box onto the kitchen counter before stepping around him to take a sip from the glass of wine Draco had left out for him.

He watched the blonde’s expression from over the rim of his glass, changing dramatically as he took in the sight of the box. He could tell by the way one corner of his mouth was turning up in a smile that he knew exactly what was inside without having to ask. They’d seen it in the shop just the other day, but had talked themselves out of buying it. Blaise knew very well that neither of them had stopped thinking about it, and so he hadn’t been able to resist going back for it.

“Did you make dinner?”

“No, I didn’t know when you were going to be here, so I thought we’d just go to that place down the street…”

Draco’s voice trailed off as he set the top aside and dipped his hands into the pastel pink wrapping paper. Blaise loved the fascination that sparked in his eyes as they roved over the scarlet cloth hanging before him. The cups were made with lace, inlaid with a smattering of rhinestones. A silk skirt followed them, cut so low in the back that the opening would most likely come to a stop just above his arse. Draco ran his hands over the fabric as if it were precious. When he gently replaced the nightie back into its box and turned to his boyfriend, it was with a knowing smirk.

“I assume you want me to wear this for you tonight?” he asked coyly, snuggling into Blaise’s open arms.

“I was thinking right now, actually, if you’re game.” He cupped Draco’s thighs just beneath his buttocks and hoisted him up in one fluid motion to sit on the edge of the counter. The blonde shivered under his touch as he ran his lips along his pulsepoint and set to work unbuttoning his shirt.

“Oh? And what about dinner?”

“It can wait. Or we could order it to go.” Draco was too busy gasping softly at the small nip to the base of his neck to respond. “I...really enjoyed the other night. I’d love to see you wear something like that again. And I thought you rather liked it as well.”

“Mmm, I did,” he hummed, craning his neck to give Blaise better access. “You fucked me so hard into that desk, I think I still have bruises.”

They kissed then, all tongue and desperation. Later on that night, Draco was practically bouncing on his feet to show off his new outfit. Not for the first time, Blaise wondered to himself--as the blonde straddled him on their bed, crimson lingerie highlighting the flush to his ivory skin--why he’d never thought to ask him to to do this to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
